


Waking Up to... Yami Yugi

by VelvetCurse



Series: Waking Up to... [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Petting, Other, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCurse/pseuds/VelvetCurse
Summary: Part of the Waking up to... or WUT series.Waking in the middle of the night, you can't help having a little fun with the sleeping man next to you.  Yami is a deep sleeper after all.
Relationships: Yami Yuugi/Reader
Series: Waking Up to... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599388
Kudos: 32





	Waking Up to... Yami Yugi

You reach up to rub your eyes before you even realise that you are awake. Disoriented, you look around the room for a few seconds wondering what it could have been that woke you up. You can’t see anything in the room and all seems to be perfectly quiet and just as you had left it. Wrapping your fingers around the top of the duvet, you pull it back up to your chin and snuggle down sighing contentedly. As you do so you feel the duvet catch on something to your back and roll over sleepily to find out what it is. This makes you become fully awake in the matter of one second as you realise that you aren’t alone in the bed.

You sit bolt upright looking down on the figure before breathing a sigh of relief. Of course, how could you have forgotten? Well it doesn’t matter, there is no way you could mistake that person for anyone else. His hair so brightly coloured, his eyes, when open, a lovely pink-purple that always made you think of soft flowers. Of course, it could be nobody else but your very own Yami.

You smile down at him sweetly, watching him sleep peacefully as you look at him, oblivious to your scrutiny. Whatever woke you obviously didn’t have the same effect on him as he is still sleeping soundly. 

You berate yourself as your mind wanders to the thought that he is so heavily asleep that you could do almost anything and he wouldn’t wake, but it doesn’t matter now, the thought is already there and it is too difficult to remove. You smile almost wickedly as you shift your weight on the bed to roll over to face him completely. You reach out and run your hand down his cheek. He doesn’t even react to this and you become a little more adventurous. You are aware that he will not even let anyone get this close to him, won’t let anyone else in. 

You trail your fingers down from his cheek to slip lightly down his neck and along his collarbone. He sighs at this gesture but doesn’t stir. You wonder briefly just how far you will be able to take this before he wakes, running your hand down to his chest and stroking your fingers over the skin there. He makes a soft sound almost like a purr and his cheeks colour a little, in pleasure you presume for he is not shy. You continue with your administrations and run your other hand to his hip, your fingers sliding across the skin there and making him shift a little. As you continue you feel his hips lift a little and become aware that his breath has quickened.

Slipping your fingers across from his hip you can feel the evidence of how he is enjoying this beneath your hand. You smile, your cheeks reddening at the knowledge but decide to tease him further. 

Taking your index and middle fingers, you stroke down his length lightly, looking up to see his cheeks colour further as he lifts his hips and his breath catches in his throat. Placing your whole palm against his member you press your hand down slightly and move it in circular motions, listening as he gasps and swings his head to the side on the pillow. His eyelids flicker as you watch and you stop stock-still waiting for him to settle again before you continue.

Once he does, you dip your head to kiss his cheek and swing one leg over his hips so that you are sat straddling him. At this contact he bucks up, arching his back and moans softly, making you giggle quietly. You can see his eyes flicker again and know that he wont take much more of this before he wakes.

You lie on his chest, your elbows either side of him, and look directly down into his face. A twist of your hips is all that’s needed to make him cry out and wake, looking up at you dazed, his eyes unfocused.

You laugh lightly and bend your head to kiss him quickly. He smiles at you when you pull back and surveys the position he’s in before looking you directly in the eyes.

“Having fun are you?” the corners of his mouth tip in a mischievous smirk as he says this and you feel your cheeks go red.

Glad of the dark, you swat him playfully on the shoulder and he rolls over, knocking you to the mattress and pulls you against him, wrapping his arms around you possessively.

Sighing with contentment, you settle down where he has put you, feeling safe and protected. Suddenly you feel tired again as the warmth from his body washes over you and you push your head against his shoulder and close your eyes.

“Love you,” you whisper before going back to sleep.

And you’re sure you hear him answer, “Love you too,” but you’re already too far asleep to really know for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the WUT series. Requests are taken for this series, feel free to message if you're interested.


End file.
